


Steven Universe, in: Writer's Block

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying Breakfast Friends, Fanfiction, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Writer's Block, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: I had writer's block, so I wrote about Steven having writer's block.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Steven Universe, in: Writer's Block

Steven wanted to write something. 

He didn’t know what, but he missed writing fanfic ever since he got on the road, and had so many ideas on the way. But perhaps that was to his detriment, since when he finally got to his motel room and opened up his laptop to write… He had nothing.

Steven paced around the room, wracking his brain for ideas.  _ Crying Breakfast Friends, Camp Pining Hearts, Spirit Morph, Lonely Blade, Under the Knife,  _ and even  _ Golf Quest Mini  _ came up, but despite desperately wanting to write something...he couldn’t muster the motivation to pick a series, let alone an idea.

“So...you have ideas you want to write, but you don’t feel like writing any of them?” Connie asked during their nightly video chat.

“Exactly!” Steven exclaimed. “It’s frustrating, ‘cause I feel like I should be motivated since I’ve been wanting to get back to it, but every time I sit down to write, I sit staring at the Gaggle Doc, I write the first sentence, I get distracted, go with a different idea, write that first sentence, and then forget what my idea was!”

“You know who you sound like?” Connie asked.

“...Peridot?”

“You know it,” she continued. “While you were away on Homeworld, her writer’s block got so bad, she thought the universe itself was punishing her, so she tried to use Ronaldo as a human sacrifice.”

Steven chuckled. “Sounds about right. What stopped her?”

“She got over it,” Connie shrugged. “Had the fire and stake ready, but then the trailer for the  _ Camp Pining Hearts _ reboot came out and it sparked her imagination.”

“Aw, I really need to check CF3. Gotta give that kudos, heh.”

_ “You do,”  _ Connie said without an ounce of humor.

Steven blinked, smacking his forehead a second later. “Gah, I still haven’t read your  _ Spirit Morph  _ fic yet! I’ll do that tonight, I swear!”

Connie laughed. “It’s fine, Steven.” She stopped laughing. “But do remember to leave kudos.”

“I will!” Steven insisted. “After I write this drabble...of whatever it is I decide to write about.”

“Steven, I can give you a prompt.”

“...Yes, please.”

* * *

_ “Waffling On Emotions” _

_ Fandom: Crying Breakfast Friends (Cartoon) _

_ By St3v3nQUn1v3r53 _

_ Prompt: Sad Waffle is finally happy. _

_ Sad Waffle knew that breakfast had to end sometime. When the clock finally went from 10:59 to 11:00, he thought it was unfair. Why should breakfast end? Nobody eats waffles after 11:00! _

_ But then Sad Waffle learned that it was okay to be sad. That there was more to being a waffle than being a breakfast food. He didn’t know what, but he had the rest of his life to find out. And that made him happy. _

_ Because even if breakfast is over, Sad Waffle knew there’d always be more meals on the horizon. _

_ Comments (1) _

_ ConMahesh15 _

_ Loved it :D _

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE KUDOS YOU COWARDS


End file.
